Trying to Fit in is Hard
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Chloe found that trying to fit in was hard, but it was even harder now that she knew she wasn't just the average normal teenager anymore. Pairing: Chloe/Jasmine. Futa Warning ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _Trying to Fit in is Hard_**

**Pairing: _Chloe/Jasmine_**

**Summary:_ Chloe found that trying to fit in was hard, but it was even harder now that she knew she wasn't just the average normal teenager anymore._**

**Note_: As always futa waring people._**

**Note 2_ : I find the best song to listen to for the love scene is Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers or Bad Things by Jace Everett  
><em>**

**Note 3_ : I have only watched a few episodes so if I don't know something about this show i am sorry, i am trying to watch more when i can.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chloe watched as the other Mai left the room with Jasmine's mother to go and find the killer that was after her, her friends, and family. Sighing she dialed Amy's phone and gave her courage to go up on stage and sing. Smiling she hung up the phone when a voice startled her "So why didn't you tell Amy the truth" asked Jasmine as she came closer to Chloe.<p>

Chloe sighed "I don't want to worry her, besides knowing Amy if she knew i was trapped in a tower like apartment, she would be here in seconds breaking down the door to try and save me" Jasmine looked a little confused "Amy's my best friend ya know she's just always been there for me, and she hasn't stopped yet".

Chloe watched Jasmine, who seemed to be processing the info before Jasmine said "I get it, really I do" she and Jasmine talked some more before Jasmine said "I eat popcorn when I am nervous" Chloe raised an eyebrow "Okay then you better have lots of popcorn" Jasmine nodded and moved to the kitchen area to get two boxes down "Buttered or Not Buttered".

Chloe watched her and said "Buttered please" she wondered what was making the girl so nervous, was it the idea that her mom was out there fighting for Chloe's sake or was it something else. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and went to set on the bar stool. Chloe turned her phone off to save power as she waited on the popcorn to be done, looking around the apartment some more she was still amazed at all the cool artifacts and pictures of what was supposed to be the history of her people and herself.

Her eyes roamed some more until landing on Jasmine's frame, the girl was bent over looking into the fridge to pull out some drinks, but all Chloe could focus on was the nice shapely rear slightly swaying as the girl hummed a small tune. Chloe shifted in her seat on the bar stool, she was already regretting her idea to wear tighter jeans today, instead of the baggy ones she normal wore.

Jasmine pulled out the drinks and sat them on the counter still humming as the microwave went off, she looked over to Chloe to notice the girl squirming in her seat, "Something wrong" Chloe almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Jasmine speak. Looking up she shook her head a little to fast and said "No...No nothing just its a bar stool not really all that comfortable ya know". Jasmine raised an eyebrow but said nothing before she grabbed the popcorn and drinks and was making her way around the counter "Come on then my room is this way, we can eat and do something in there, whatever you want we can play a board game, watch tv or anything you want as long as your safe".

Chloe nodded and waited for the other girl to turn around before she got up and adjusted her pants and began to follow after the girl. Entering the room she was superseded to find it wasn't filled with most stuff girls their age had, it only had few things. A dresser, tv, nightstand, bookshelf and a bed. It was oddly a comforting space though, and the scent that filled the room was nice too, very nice.

She was startled when a hand touched her shoulder opening her eyes she meets Jasmine's amused stare. Chloe blinked "Ummm what"

Jasmine smiled and laughed a little "You where purring, you know that right"

Chloe blushed "umm ...is that a Mai thing or just a Chloe extra like the whole empathic thing"

Jasmine turned and moved the drink and popcorn to her nightstand and sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

Chloe moved to set down beside the girl still careful with how she sat in the tight jeans she was wearing.

Jasmine moved to sit behind Chloe and began to brush her hair "It is a Mai thing a guess you can say, we are after all descendents of the Egyptian cat-goddess Bastet, so yes the purring is defiantly a Mai thing" Jasmine pushed up onto Chloe pushing her breast against the other girls back "However there are things involved with it such as being extremely happy, smelling something good, or something has made you really excited...and sometimes lust and love can be involved if its with the right person" Chloe tensed a little at the feel of the warm body pressing into her from behind, and but the fingerd trailing through her hair felt too good to pull away.

"So...I...I guess it was the smell one then" said Chloe a little nervously "Oh, what smell" asked Jasmine as she ran her nails against Chloe's scalp a little making the other girl shiver. "Its...ah...its something in your room its smells sweet, fresh and a little musky but its nice all the same" Jasmine paused, could the Uniter really be saying what she thought she was saying. Jasmine licked her lips and leaned in a little more as her fingers got back to work her lips just barely away from Chloe's ear she whispered "Thats, my scent Chloe..."

Chloe gave pause and felt her body began to react a little shifting in her spot she blush "Oh...sorry to offend" Jasmine giggled and said "Oh its not offensive...more of a complement to know you like it" Chloe felt the tickle of fingers touching her skin near her neck "A real intimate kind of complement actually, especially to us Mai, it means if someone likes your scent that they like you as well, and that means they wish to court you, and eventual if they are the right one, you bond and become one with them" Chloe shivered as she felt Jasmine's finger began to prob at her shoulders rubbing them tenderly.

Chloe licked her lips and looked up into Jasmine's eyes "I like your scent too Chloe" whispered the darker haired girl as she leaned in for a kiss. Chloe froze up for a second before recuperating this kiss, sliding her tongue out to meet with Jasmine's, it was only when Jasmine began to push her backwards did she panic breaking out of the kiss she rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a thud "ow that hurt" Jasmine was surprised at the girls quick maneuver off the bed.

Crawling near the end of the bed she looked down at the floor to Chloe raising an eye brow up she asked "Did i do something wrong you didn't seem to mind a minute ago" Chloe sat up rubbing her head where it hit the floor before getting up all the way "No, its not that...its just uh...well" Chloe fidgeted on the spot before sighing and pacing around the room "I am not quite sure how to tell you with out you freaking out"

Jasmine laughed "Chloe where a race of of demigods that come from a cat goddess I am sure whatever you say wont freak me out"

Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip before doing the only thing she could think of which of course was a huge risk, she grabbed Jasmine's hand and brought to her crotch and placed it on the bulged that was just barely concealed there, but now with the other girls hand on said object there was no way to hide it. Jasmine licked her lips and gave an experimental squeeze to the object she felt in her hands although she couldn't see it, she could tell by Chloe's soft moan and slight jerk it was real. Jasmine began to rub it through the jean before saying "Is this all, its okay Chloe, I don't mind" she gave an extra strong tug on the girls pants to pull her closer "You are who you are and that's just fine with me"

Chloe shivered as a warm hand made its way up under shirt to rest on her stomach, grabbing the hand and the other still rubbing her crotch she locked her blue eyes on Jasmine and asked "Really" Jasmine sensed the other girl was really torn up about this moving to get her hands free she pulled Chloe closer by placing her hands on the girls hips and giving a gently tug, one she was close she moved her hands up to cup Chloe's rosy checks in her hands and kissed her softly as she balanced on her knees on the bed. Pulling back she smiled "Yes really, I don't lie Chloe, nor would I ever want to hurt you" she rubbed the girls cheeks with her thumbs and leaned closer once more slowly, letting Chloe know she could stop anytime she wanted.

Chloe felt her eyes constrict her letting her know her cat like eyes where out for a second before she felt them turn back to their normal blue color. Her heart felt like a great burden had been lifted and was slowly getting faster with each beat spreading warmth across her body. Leaning in to meet Jasmine she kissed the girl deeply and passionately. She let her finger move to the back of Jasmine's head and pulled the rubber band out of her to undo her ponytail she through the hair piece somewhere on the floor and went to tangle her fingers in the other girls hair. Slowly Jasmine began to back up on the bed Chloe following after her this time. Jasmine lay flat on her back arms wrapped around Chloe's neck as the other girl leaned over her from between her legs.

Chloe used her arms to hold herself up over Jasmine not wanting to crush the girl and ruin this moment, she moved her lips from Jasmine's and made her way down the other girls neck softly kissing and nipping at the skin. She almost froze when she heard a soft rumbling sound only realize it was Jasmine's turn to be the one purring. Chloe would have smiled if her lips weren't already busy sucking and nipping on the soft skin near Jasmine's collar bone, thank god the other girl had thought to wear a tank top today of all days.

Jasmine went to remove Chloe's jacket and toss it to the floor, Chloe sat up to help get the jacket off, she even reached down to take off Jasmine's shoes and socks, kicking off her own shoes along with her socks she moved to lean back over the girl when the door open. Both girls froze at the sight of Alek and Valentina standing at the door with some of the other Mai's standing off behind them.

Chloe hopped up off of Jasmine and grabbed a pillow to sit in her lap, while she look anywhere but at Jasmine's mom. Jasmine sat up nervously and got up off the bed placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder she walked up to her mother and looked down. Valentina looked at her daughter then to the Uniter setting on her daughters bed before turning to the others "It is safe, the Uniter is under my care you all may return to your homes, Alek go to your room for now please" the members all nodded and left one by one out the front door until it was shut, Alek looked a little angry and was about to put up a protest when Valentina gave him a meaningful look, he looked at Jasmine then to Chloe before growling and storming off to his room.

Jasmine turned to Chloe and said "I will be right back don't leave please" Chloe nodded her head and watched as both mother and daughter stepped out into the hall before the bedroom door was closed.

* * *

><p>Jasmine followed her mother into the kitchendining area and watched her mother pull a water out of the fridge. Valentina opened the water and took a drink before moving to lean against the counter looking at her daughter she finally began to speak "We took care of the man that was hunting the Uniter" Jasmine spoke up "Chloe" her mother paused and raised an eye brow. Jasmine looked a little nervous after interrupting her mother but she continued "Her name is Chloe mom, not just the Uniter" Jasmine hope she wouldn't get in trouble for this after all not many got away with interrupting her mother.

Valentina watched her daughter for a moment before smiling "Chloe then, is safe the man is dead now and will no longer be a bother to her, but you know just as well as I that the order will send somebody new if not more" Jasmine nodded and said "I will protect her more often then I will not let the enemy get a hold of what I now consider mine" Valentina smirked "Ah yes that's right I did just walk in on you doing something along those lines didn't I" Valentina walked up to her daughter and held her close "I just want you to be safe as well, just because she is the Uniter doesn't give her the privilege to hurt my daughter or break her heart" Jasmine smiled and nuzzled into her mother's warm embrace "What about Alek, he thought the Uniter was to be his mate" asked Jasmine as she pulled back.

Valentina sighed and looked down the hall to the other bedroom door that was shut, "He well eventually get over it, if she isn't meet to be with him then she isn't his to have" kissing her daughter's forehead she began to walk away "Oh and please if you wish to keep going with your bonding ritual then take it to her house, I don't really want to listen to that all night" Jasmine blushed and yelped "MOM" she called after the laughing woman's back. Jasmine just watched go before shaking her head and smiling walking back to her room she knocked softly on her own bedroom door before opening it.

* * *

><p>Chloe had moved to get her shoes and stuff back on while waiting for Jasmine to return encase she needed to leave in fret over what she and Jasmine had been caught in the act of. She also set about calming herself down as she waited no needed to leave with a noticeable bulge in her pants either. She stood up when a soft knock came on the door, it opened up to let in Jasmine who soon closed it behind herself as she walked in.<p>

Chloe looked at the door a little nervously "No angry Mom behind that door is there?" Jasmine smiled and shook her head "No she's fine with this, she just wanted to tell me that your safe now, the man that was hunting you is gone and that if I where to date you that i shouldn't let you hurt me" Jasmine walked back up to Chloe and rubbed her shoulders "Your tense again" Chloe shrugged "Yeah getting busted like that wasn't fun for me, plus the whole your mother being the leader of this tribe of Mai's kind of makes one skittish around her if you catch my drift" Jasmine nodded in understanding and moved to pull Chloe with her back to the bed so she could rub her shoulders better.

It was a little while latter when Chloe said "I should be heading home soon, my mom will worry" Jasmine nodded "I understand come on I will give you a ride home" Chloe grinned and went to follow the girl out, grabbing her cell phone off the counter as they went.

When they pulled up in front of Chloe's house Jasmine cut off the cars engine and smiled "Here you go Home sweet Home" Chloe grinned and leaned over to kiss Jasmine on the lips pulling away once again she smiled and said "I will see you tomorrow at school right" Jasmine nodded "I could come pick you up and give you a ride if you wanted" Chloe smiled and nodded " I would like that".

Both girls waved goodbye to each other before parting ways Chloe heading into her house while Jasmine drove off heading back to her own home.

* * *

><p>Chloe shut the front door behind herself and called out "Mom you home" she placed her bag down on the counter and walked into the living room when she heard "Yeah I am in the living room" walking in she smiled and walked over to sit beside her mom and snuggled up beside her "I love your mom" Meredith didn't know what had come over her daughter lately but she was happy none the less to hear those words, smiling she pulled her daughter in for a hug. Chloe talked with her mom for a little bit before heading off to go to bed but on the way up to her room she paused at the stairs and said "Mom" Meredith looked up from her work "Yes Chloe" Chloe paused before smiling and saying "I think i finally found some one i might really really like, well goodnight see ya"<p>

Meredith thought about call out to her daughter to ask who it was but she knew when the time was right Chloe would tell and let her meet this person that seemed to make her daughter smile a lot more, she even seemed to glow a little. Shaking her head she got back to work.

Chloe quickly closed her door and leaned against it with a smile, things this past couple of days had started out horrible but it seemed as if things where finally starting to turn around, and some one besides her mother finally knew about what lay below her waist line and didn't mind. It made her feel ecstatic and all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Shaking her head out her own silliness she moved to get ready for bed and went to take a shower. Coming back out in a long shirt with a jersy number on and a pair of pink boxers. Climbing into her bed she smiled and turned off her lights and slowly began to fall asleep her dreams filled with a beautiful smile and a girl that liked her for her.

Waking up the next morning Chloe had thought it all was a dream until she came downstairs dressed and ready for the day only to find her mom talking with Jasmine, freezing in her tracks she waved "Ummm Hi Jasmine" turning to her mom she went on "good morning mom" walking over to them she waited for her mom to turn back to what she was doing before quickly whispering to Jasmine "What the heck are you doing" Jasmine frowned and looked down "I just wanted to meet you mom while I waited for you" Chloe felt like a jerk, grabbing Jasmine's hand she kissed the knuckles and whispered "I am sorry, i just freaked...I haven't quite told her yet you know" Jasmine smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand in hers "Its okay, I am sure I would have done the same".

Chloe grinned and was about to say more when a throat clearing got her attention turning to face her mom she blushed at the raised eyebrow before taking a deep breath "Uhh..Mom remember last night when I told you I meet some one, well this is her...this is Jasmine" Meredith grinned "Yes Chloe I know her name after all I was just talking to her, although its good know that she is the one that has been making you smile like that, now Its almost time for school to start so if i where you two i would get going, it was nice to meet you Jasmine" both girls grinned and nodded before leaving Jasmine saying "It was nice to meet you too Ma'am"

Chloe chuckled as she sat in the car Jasmine looked at her before asking "What" Chloe just chuckled a little harder "Ma'am...you called my mom Ma'am i find that very funny yet sweet at the same time" leaning over she kissed Jasmine. Chloe pulled back after a moment her heading filling with Jasmine's scent even only after such a brief contact, clenching her teeth and breathing deeply she fought the urge to make Jasmine pull over. Jasmine watched Chloe and fought with the beast inside of herself as well, doing the smart and wisest thing she rolled down the windows and keep going until she reached the school parking lot. Pulling to a stop Jasmine turned to look at Chloe "I will see you latter after school lets out, we can go back to your place if thats okay with you".

Chloe nodded still breathing in the fresh air, before nodding "Yeah...thats a good plan...you know...you know my mom won't be home until latter tonight" said Chloe as she looked at Jasmine, both could still feel the urge to mate calling to them looking at each other one more time they went their separate ways. Both thinking it wouldn't be to long before they could fall into Chloe's bed and help release the ache between both of their legs and their hearts.

* * *

><p>Chloe nervously bounced her leg up a down while she waited on the front steps of the school building, she was waiting on Jasmine to put her things away in her locker and meet her outside so the both could head to Chloe's house. She was getting out her phone to check the time when she sensed Alek's presences turning around she asked "What do you want Alek" Alek stood there for a moment before growling and moving to grab Chloe's arm in a tight grip "You where supposed to be my mate, you where supposed to love me"<p>

Chloe growled and yanked her arm free from Alek's hold "I am not supposed to do anything Alek, I can love whom I want whenever I want, you don't dictate my love life" Alek got up into Chloe's face "Yeah is that so, and do you love my cousin, do you love Jasmine" Chloe answered with out even thinking "YES, yes I do" she all but yelled in his face. Both of them sensed Jasmine before they saw her, Alek looked at both of them one more time before quickly walking away. Jasmine watched her cousin go before walking up to Chloe "He didn't hurt you or anything right" Chloe nodded and pulled Jasmine close "No he didn't i think he is just a little pissy right not, you know being the brat all boys can be when things don't go there way" Jasmine nodded before purring and leaning into Chloe and asking "Did you mean it" Chloe looked at her before smiling and saying "Yes i did mean it, and i do love you"

Jasmine pushed up against Chloe and locked lips with the girl passionately before pulling back out of breath, Chloe flit her eyes dilate and her pants get tighter. Jasmine grinned and rubbed up against Chloe "Is that for me" Chloe nodded and groaned before pulling Jasmine back in for a deeper kiss, she felt her teeth itch and then a sudden pain like her teeth where being hammered on, then she could feel Jasmine's tongue running soothingly over her fangs inside her mouth as they wrestled with dominance over the kiss.

Jasmine pulled back and grinned "Come on" pulling Chloe with her they made their way to Jasmine's care before climbing in and pulling out heading to Chloe's house.

* * *

><p>Chloe unlocked the front door pulling Jasmine in after her and shutting the door and making her way upstairs to her room, opening the door she let Jasmine in before turning back around shutting the door and locking it behind her. Jasmine went and sat on Chloe's bed kicking off her shoes and socks. Chloe removed her bag and tossed it onto the chair beside her desk before tossing her shoes and socks off as well. Moving over to Jasmine she pushed the other girl gently back onto the bed and began to gently kiss on Jasmine's neck and shoulders.<p>

Jasmine hummed in the back of her throat and tilted her head to the side allowing Chloe more room to kiss her skin, Chloe sucked and nipped on the sweet tasting skin in her mouth, pulling back she moved to set on her knees grabbing the bottom of Jasmine's shirt she began to tug the shirt and up off the girls body. Chloe took in the black frilly bra before raising an eyebrow to Jasmine, blushing Jasmine looked Chloe in the eyes "I wanted to please you by wearing something nice and sexy at the same time" Chloe grinned "You wore these for me" Jasmine nodded and felt her checks flush more as Chloe licked her lips.

Looking down at the pans that Jasmine wore she asked "Is ummm is your underwear made of the same material" Jasmine nodded and pulled Chloe back to her before rolling them over and standing up shimming out of her pants she grinned at the look of lust on Chloe's face, "I think one of us is a little to dressed for whats planned to happen in this room" reaching out she helped Chloe out of her clothes until she match Jasmine in the fact she was down to her underwear. Looking at the tight boy briefs on Chloe's lower half she smirked at the little hearts covering it, "Aww how cute" Chloe shifted on the bed under Jasmine's gaze.

Climbing back onto the bed with Chloe, Jasmine straddled Chloe's hips before leaning over to go back to kissing Chloe. Running her hands over Chloe's slim body Jasmine purred in satisfaction when she felt Chloe jerk beneath her hands. leaning in she gently removed Chloe's bra and tossed it off to the side of the room. Chloe felt her body heat up and growled lowly in the back of her throat, she felt her member stiffen even more in her underwear as she felt Jasmine beginning to shift on top of her gently rolling her hips against Chloe's creating the nicest friction between the two of them. Chloe felt something inside of her clawing at the edges of her mind, with every shift and roll of Jasmine's hips against hers.

Breathing harder and deeper she put her clawed hands on Jasmines hips and tried to slow her down, so Chloe could calm herself down and not hurt Jasmine, but the other Mai was making it so hard to fight against the beast inside herself. When Chloe couldn't take it anymore she rolled them over faster then Jasmine could blink and had the otter girl pinned beneath her coiling form. Licking from Jasmine's neck and down she tore the bra off with her fangs and teeth before cupping both beautiful mounds in her hands and teething a little on both the nipples before pulling the right one into her mouth while she rolled the other one between her fingers.

Jasmine moaned and thrust her chest out more into Chloe's hands as her own clawed hand held the other girls head to her chest as her legs wrapped around Chloe's hips. Yanking her head back Chloe pulled Jasmine's legs apart and reached for the silky lingerie underwear before tearing them off with her claws. Jasmine moaned and felt her lower lips moisten at the display of primal Chloe. Reaching down for hr own underwear Chloe tossed them aside once they where to join what remain of most of their clothes on the floor.

Jasmine felt her insides clench when she finally got to see all of Chloe, she could feel her heart quicken in her chest in anticipation for what was about to happen. She and Chloe where finally going to bond after being stopped last night it already felt like ages to the both of them while they waited for this moment. Chloe paused for only a moment to looked at the flushed woman girl laying below her own flushed and sweating body before she moved to pry Jasmine's legs open once more sliding in between them.

Gently pushing the head of her member up against Jasmine's moist opening she slowly began to push her way inside, meeting a slight resistance she looked to Jasmine before leaning in and kissing her deeply while thrusting past the barrier and burying herself deeply into Jasmine's warm cavern, Jasmine let out a sharp pain filled moan into Chloe's mouth as her legs squeezed tightly against Chloe's hips, her heels digging into Chloe's own legs. Pulling back for some air and to let Jasmine breath, Chloe nuzzled her nose against Jasmine's neck and kissed the soft skin there before asking "are you okay" Jasmine nodded "yeah it just hurt a little but its starting to feel a little better, maybe if you started to move it would feel better faster" Chloe nodded and slowly held herself up onto her arms before slowly pulling her hips back before thrusting forward slowly Jasmine let out a small his, moving her hands to Chloe's shoulders she whimpered a little "Keep going, its okay" Jasmine whispered when she felt Chloe pause in her movements.

Chloe watched Jasmine for a moment before putting her hips back in motion, slowly rocking into the girl below her with gently yet firm thrust. Jasmine slowly felt he pain begin to ease with each thrust Chloe sent into her, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck she slowly began to rock back into Chloe matching the other girls rhythm, for each thrust Chloe sent her way Jasmine would raise her hips up to meet it. Jasmine could feel her inside burning with fever and something inside her tightening like a coil about ready snap, she could feel the coil straining with each thrust as the the pace got faster and harder.

Thrusting her hips fast and deeper into Jasmine's moist depths, Chloe could feel the small shred of restraint over her beast slowly slipping with each moan, groan, and gasp out of Jasmine's mouth. Speeding up more when she could feel her insides boiling and squeezing tighter she began to lean more into Jasmine her lips sucking on the right side of Jasmine's neck pulling the flesh into her mouth, sucking hard on it to leave a mark on the skin for all the see whom Jasmine belonged to. Chloe gripped her bed tighter in her hands to gain more leverage to thrust when she felt Jasmine's walls begin to tight on her member sucking it deeper into her with each thrust from Chloe's hips, both where panting and moan with each thrust when, with two hard thrust Jasmine came with a cry of Chloe's name on her lips. Chloe herself let a mix between a growl and moan before sinking her fangs into Jasmine's neck as she thrust once more into Jasmine before locking up and staying in place as she emptied her seed into Jasmine's womb.

Pulling back slowly Chloe retracted her teeth from Jasmine's neck only to lap up what little blood was slowly oozing out the the bite mark. Jasmine let out a content sigh as Chloe slowly pulled out and came up Behind Jasmine to hold her from behind, Chloe nuzzled into Jasmine's neck softly and said "Sorry I didn't mean to bite you that hard" Jasmine scooted back to get closer to Chloe before saying "Its okay, it hasn't been done in over a thousand or so years but what you just did was a Mai trait, you just didn't bond with me" Chloe looked at Jasmine as the girl spoke watching the warm glow feel up her eyes and face as she said "You mated with me for life"

* * *

><p><strong><em>END<em>**

_**Tell me if you think i should write more...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: _Trying to Fit in is Hard_**

**Pairing: _Chloe/Jasmine_**

**Summary:_ Chloe found that trying to fit in was hard, but it was even harder now that she knew she wasn't just the average normal teenager anymore._**

**_After reading some reviews I have decide to make some more of this i hope ya'll enjoy.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chloe pulled Jasmine closer and nuzzled her neck "What do you mean, it hasn't been done in over a thousand some years" Jasmine purred in content and licked Chloe's cheek soft before saying "What I mean is Mai now days have only ever just bonded with their mates, but back in the past they mated as well." Jasmine paused and wondered Chloe would take the next part of the news "They mated to mark their mates as theirs and theirs only, they could feel each others needs and emotions, know where they mate was or if they where in danger, basically they really became one heart and soul" Chloe nodded in understanding before grinning and kissing Jasmine softly "Does telling me this make you nervous".<p>

Jasmine nodded "Yeah how did you...oh i guess it kicks in faster then i thought it would" Chloe grinned rolling Jasmine back onto her side to spoon her from behind she nibbled on the still sore bite mark "Don't worry then, its okay i swear nothing you could tell me would make me love you any less or give you up" Jasmine gasped when she felt fingers slide between her legs, parting them she groaned and leaned her head over some more to give Chloe more room to her neck. "Besides" Chloe rubbed her hardening member up against Jasmine's backside "I kind like knowing that everyone will know you are mine and mine alone" Chloe took her member and slipped it between Jasmine's legs before pushing in to the wet opening in one deep thrust causing Jasmine to cry out as she was filled so quickly after their first time together.

Chloe slowly rolled them over so Jasmine was below her, helping the girl up onto her hands and knees she began to slowly rock back and forth into Jasmine. Whimpering Jasmine pushed back into Chloe to meet every thrust the girl sent her way. Grabbing one of Jasmine's breast in her hand she rubbed the nipple between her fingers while her other hand keep a tight grip on Jasmine's hips to help pull the girl back and forth to meet each of her thrust. Jasmine pulled against Chloe's hands "Chloe...Chloe wait...wait" Chloe paused and gritted her teeth frustrations trying to calm herself she asked "What...what is it ...did i hurt you" Jasmine shook her head "No, just...switch positions...please.. i want to see you...i want to kiss you" Chloe nodded and pulled out and sat on her knees while Jasmine rolled over.

Chloe moved to slip between Jasmine's thighs only to be stopped by Jasmine Climbing up into her lap and sinking herself onto Chloe's throbbing member. Moving her hands to grip Jasmines hips she rolled her hips up and down as they kissed. Jasmine could feel her climax building quickly, moving her lips down she sucked on Chloe's neck softly before biting and sinking her fangs into Chloe's neck. Chloe groaned and thrust up harder into Jasmine as her climax washed over her, Jasmine feeling Chloe's seed filling her once more climaxed as well.

Gently licking the bite mark on Chloe's neck Jasmine smiled "Now where even, I am Yours and You are mine" nuzzling together both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours latter Chloe and Jasmine took a shower and got dressed once more, walking Jasmine out to the other girls car Chloe kissed her deeply before letting Jasmine go so she could head home before it got to late. Heading inside Chloe began to make herself some supper, when she heard another car pull up outside alerting her to her mothers return home from work. Grabbing some more materials she began to make supper for two instead of just one.<p>

It wasn't long after she got the steaks out of the fridge that her mother walked through the door with her purse and mail. "Chloe you home" yelled out her mother from the hallway near the front door. Chloe smiled and yelled back "Yeah in the kitchen". The soft clicking of heels reached Chloe's ears before her mother rounded the corner smiling "Hey you" Chloe moved to hug her mother before asking "Is steak alright, I couldn't think of anything else to make" Meredith smiled and hugged her daughter in return "Of course steak is fine, just as long as mine is well done ya got it Kid" Meredith teased as she kissed Chloe's cheek.

Chloe grinned and nodded went back to the frying the steaks will her mother moved to help out by sticking some buttered rolls in the oven to warm the up a little. Chloe flips each steak over before moving to grab some instant potatoes from the cupboard, reading the directions and gathering her supplies in a large bowl she begin to make the potatoes, putting them in the microwave last to heat them up. Moving back to the steaks she checked on both before asking her mom "Hey mom could you get some plates and silverware down please while i get the rolls out of the oven real quick and flip the steaks again" Meredith nodded and moved to do just that as Chloe grabbed some oven mitts and got out the rolls and placed them down on the top of the stove. Once the steaks where done Chloe helped her mother make her plate before making her own grabbing two rolls and a healthy helping of potatoes.

Chloe made sure everything was turned off before moving to join her mother at the kitchen table and setting down with her food and drink.

* * *

><p>Jasmine pulled up into her parking spot before making her way into her apartment complex and heading up to her floor by stairs instead of the elevator she walked up to her door and was getting ready to unlock her door when it swung open showing Alek standing right behind it. "Your coming in late Jazz..." Alek spoke with a little glare behind his eyes while Jasmine just walked around her cousin and into the house. "Well come on Jasmine, how was my mate, that you stole" Jasmine turned around fast with anger and meet Alek's glare with one of her own. Hissing and baring her teeth at her cousin Jasmine growled "I didn't steal her from you, she choose me. Your just being a brat because she didn't choose you"<p>

Alek growled and Jasmine growled right back both tensed before jumping at each other. Valentina and some of the other Mai's where slowly making there way back to the apartment complex when they saw a blond headed figure racing into the building and up the steps Valentina was the one who paused before the others stopped behind her, looking long and hard at the figure she saw it was Chloe. Watching the blond get frustrated waiting on the elevator before speeding away and through the door to where the stairs were she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise before she shot off as well with the other Mai right behind her.

* * *

><p>Chloe had just finished her meal and was working on her home work when a gotten clenching feeling hit her from nowhere, jerking up she looked out her window in the direction that Jasmine lived whispering to herself her lovers name she closed and locked her door before sneaking out of her windows and taking off as fast as her feet would carry her to the other girls home.<p>

Running down the streets and though alley ways she dodged cars and jumped over trashcans running faster pumping her legs harder trying her hardest to get to Jasmine before something bad happened. She didn't know what it was but it made her heart pump faster with each minute she wasted not being there with Jasmine to protect her and care for her. Growling her eyes glowed in the night light as she skidded around a corner seeing the apartment complex she ran up the front steps heading into the building she pushed the button on the elevator bouncing on the balls of her feet she grew impatient waiting on the damn slow thing.

Running to the maintenance doors she kicked it open and began to run of flights of stairs. She reached Jasmines door and paused when she saw it was closed, everything looked fine, Chloe jerked when she heard the sounds of two growls followed by something breaking. Kicking open the door she growled even louder, Jasmine was on the ground with a busted lip and Alek was leaning on a wall a vase at his feet, his eyebrow was cut and he had three scratch marks on his arms and face.

Both turned at the sound of the door being kicked in, Alek seeing it was Chloe moved to her and began to speak "I knew you would come Chloe, you do care for me my mate I knew ugh" Alek clutched his privates with both hands as he feel down on his knees, Chloe made sure Alek was down for the count before moving over to Jasmine "Are you okay" Jasmine nodded and pointed to her lip "I have always been the better fighter out of two of us, Alek just got lucky and got me on the lip" Chloe nodded and gently prodded the busted lip with her fingers whipping away the small trail of blood on her lips and chin. Leaning she kissed it soft and licked at the blood left over from the cut.

Valentina rushed down the hallway seeing her door kicked open sliding to a halt along with the other Mai at the sight before them. Alek was laying on the floor rocking still holding his bruised privates and ego he looked like he lost a fight with a cat with the scratches on his face and arms. But what really had them pausing was the soft glow coming from her daughter and the Uniter locked in a soft kiss. Pulling back Chloe grinned and ran her thumb gently over the healed lip and kissed Jasmine's cheek soft before nuzzling into her neck and nipping at the still tender mark on the girls shoulder. Valentina let out a soft cough to get the girls attention, Jasmine looked up from where she she had being nuzzling back into Chloe running her hands through the silky blond hair she turned to face the other Mai and her mother before shrugging and saying "He started this whole mess" pointing to Alek laying on the floor.

Valentina sighed before motioning to two Mai men to take Alek with them for a while. Valentina watches them go before turning and closing the door looking at the broken door she sighs before moving a chair against it so it stays closed. Once she is sure its closed she turns to see both girls back to nuzzling one another seeing the broken vase she sighs before walking over to the two girls pulling them apart she shots a look at Chloe when she growls out at Valentina "Hush you, I am not mad I just want to know what the hell went on here okay" Chloe nods and clams herself down before pulling Jasmine back into her arms.

Jasmine purrs before seeing her mom looking at her still waiting for her answers clearing her throat and nudging Chloe back a little before speaking "Well uh it started I guess the day you came home after taking care of the man that was threatening Chloe and her family," rubbing Chloe's arm a little she went on "Then uh I took your advice and went to Chloe's this afternoon when school got out and we...we well i am pretty sure you know what we did" Valentina smirked and nodded "Go on " Jasmine blushed a little along with Chloe booth feeling weird telling the one adult in the room about their activities.

"Well anyway, when i finally came home this evening Alek was here and started on me about how I stole Chloe from him" turning her head little to look at Chloe she smiled and kissed her soft "But I know that it wasn't true no matter how much he whined like the brat he was being" Valentina shook her head a the way her nephew was acting she pasued in mind though when she saw the mark on Jasmine's neck before looking to Chloe and back at it. Smiling she walked up to both of them and pulled them into embrace and hugged them tight "Just glad everyone is alright"

Chloe looked at Jasmine who just shrugged and hugged her mother back, Valentina smirked and pulled away "This doesn't mean i wanna hear anything latter tonight if Miss King happens to stay here tonight, I still expect silence tonight when I sleep".

Jasmine jerked away mortified "MOM OH MY GOD REALLY"

Valentina just laughed and walked away down the hall to her room.

Jasmine sighed before turning to Chloe only to see a smirk on the girls lips Jasmine growled and Chloe just giggled Jasmine sighed and moved to kiss the girl softly on her lips, Chloe returned the kiss with just as much passion. Latter on that night after Chloe was sure Jasmine was tucked in she snuck back out and headed to her house for sleep of her own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 2 <strong>_

_**Well here is chapter 2 people hope you guys like it, because i am seriously running out of things to write here...**_


End file.
